The Fifteenth Noah!
by MattHatterGoneMad
Summary: May is of are world but when she transports herself to the world of D.GrayMan what will happen? And how does Kanda and Cross know her? OC X ?


**Hey I'm a new author and this is my first story... Yeah**

* * *

My life is a living HELL.

Do you want to know why it's a living hell? well I'll tell you.

I The paperatsie chase me almost every were I go, and I have a fat ass dad who can bring back the dead. Yes i did just say he can bring back the dead. Don't look so surprised those are not the weirdest thing in my life.

I have light brown hair like my mothers, big gray eyes, very fair almost white coloured skin, I'm wearing dark blue tank top, jean shorts, army boots that come up to just in between my knee and my ankle, a short black army jacket, and my sheath that goes on the band around the top part of my right leg. I also have two pearcings on the top of my right ear and two on the bottom, for my left ear I have the same.

Well I gess I should start like normal people, with my name ...

my name is...

May

**Mays POV**

I snuggle closer to the warm blanket, 'Warm..'.

"Don't do that you'll wake her up she needs to sleep.". I wake up instantly but keep my eyes closed and also even out my breathing, 'That is not a voice I recognize.'.

"Aww come on Moyashi-chan its fine~". I hear the other male reply to the first one. I shift a little still on full alert as I listened for footsteps walking out of the room but eternally face palm as a song blasts from my phone and the two males walk back into the room.

"Do you like waffles?, Yes I like waffles!, Do you like pancakes?, Yes I like pancakes!, Do you like french toast?, Yes I like french toast!, DODODODO CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTHFULL ... WAFFLES!", 'That idiot! Why did he have to call now? My cover is blown'. I grab my phone out of my shorts pocket and answer the phone keeping my eyes closed and sitting up. As soon as I answer the phone a voice blasts out.

"MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER WERE DID YOU GO?!", and I of course have to hold the phone back from my ear so I don't go deaf. I sigh when the speaker is finished and bring the phone back to my ear, "Tamaki for the last time I am not your daughter".

"B-but ... WWHHHHAAAAAAA!", I end the phone call and open my eyes inspecting the room and the two other people in it. The room was a normal hospital room except without all of the electronic equipment and the two.. boys? Were interesting. The shorter of the two had pure white hair that reminded me of snow, he had a red scar running over his left eye and his iris's were the same silver as mine. The taller boy had flaming red hair that reminded me of someone. He had a eye patch over his left eye and his eyes were a sparkling forest green and a green bandana tied around his head. Both of them were wearing what looked to be uniforms but in different styles. I stare at them for a minute and they stare back, I quickly pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming,"Oww.", I rub my arm as the red head speaks up.

"STRIKE!", He fist pumps the air grinning. I raise an eyebrow, 'Strike? really'. Pulling the blanket off I swing my legs off the bed and stand up. I eye the other one giving him the death stare as i watch him visibly shiver. I smirk and ask, "Why am I here and who are you?", I gesture to the room and to them.

The one with white hair finally speaks up, "Your in the Black order intermarry we found you in the forest just east of here. I'm Allen by the way", he held out his hand for me to shake, I looked at his hand for a second seeing as how it looked but shook his hand anyways, 'Well his hand is certainly interesting... maybe I'll ask about it later'.

"And what's your name?", I turn to the red head holding out my hand to witch he shook.

"I'm Lavi Bookman", he grinned shifting his feet, 'Well they don't look like there going to hurt me'.

I step back and bow to them, "Hi Allen-san, Lavi-san. My name is May", I smile at them and then freeze realizing my sword isn't attached to my leg. I franticly look around the room and back to Lavi and Allen, "Was I brought here with a sword?".

Lavi pointed behind me, "It's beside the bed. I spin around and quickly grab my sword hugging it to my chest, 'I don't know what I would do if I lost it'. I strap the sword to my leg and turn around. It was now I noticed the sign on there uniforms and my face turned into one of pain and I grab my head as haunting memories flood into my head, 'They took him away from me, and there was so much, so much blood..'. I back up to the bed and sit on it. I can see Lavi walk over and rest his hand on my shoulder, I flinch away from him.

"P-please don't touch me" ,I say composing myself as Lavi back's off giving me space. I stand up completely calm now, "Are both of you exorcists?".

"Yes" , they answer at the same time eyeing each other, Allen stepped forwards.

"May-san, do you know what innocence is?" ,I show them my wrists were a piece of glowing green innocence is on each wrist, 'I haven't shown anyone this in a long time'.

"My sword is also innocence", Both of them look from my wrists to my face wide eyed, I shift not used to having people gaping at me. Allen nods at Lavi and Lavi nods back.

"Can you come with us May? We need to take you to Komui" ,Lavi says looking at me. I shrug, 'Well there not going to hurt me so what's there to loose?'.

"Okay", I smile at them both and follow them out of the infirmary and into a hallway, I looked over the edge of the rail, 'I wonder how far down it is?'. After a few minutes of walking I accidentally hit someone and fell on the cold stone floor, "Oww".

"Are you okay May?" , Lavi asked holding out his hand for me. I took his hand and stood up looking over at the person I had bumped into. The girl had long green hair put up into two ponytails on either side of her head, she had violet iris's and her uniform was the a girl's version of Allen and Lavi's.

"I'm fine Lavi" ,I smile at him and turn to the girl Allen helped up, "Are alright?" , I ask worriedly.

She looked at me and smile's, "Yes I'm fine thank you, My name is Lenalee, it will be so nice to have another girl in the black order!", I giggle at her statement and shake her hand.

"I'm May, It's nice to meet you" ,I say. After that we all started walking down the hall towards this guy named 'Komui's' office. When we got there Lenalee opened the door and what I saw was like the bigest explosion of paper ever. There was stacks upon stacks of paper and random bottles of some weird fluid everywhere, there was also people running around and some sleeping at desks while othere's looked as if they haven't slept in days. "Wow. That is a lot of paper. Do they even clean up in here?" ,I ask.

"Actually this is clean for the science department" ,Lavi answered, My eye's widened and my left eye twitched. I was about to say something when all of a sudden some old guy kicked Lavi in the head. I giggled as Lavi complained to the old guy.

"Stupid apprentice! You are supposed to be working!" ,The old guy yelled and hit Lavi in the head again. Lavi rubbed his head and yelled back.

"Owwww panda jiji that hurt! And I was helping Allen" ,Lavi whined well trying to stop the goose egg from showing. I decided to step in before Lavi was hit again.

"Lavi are you okay?" ,I ask looking at him with Allen and Lenalee laughing behind me. I then notice the old guy looking at me. I turn to him and hold out my hand, "Hi I'm May" ,I smile as he shakes my hand.

"I am Bookman" ,He says before walking back into the hallway.

Lenalee then calls out to all the other people in the room, "Does anyone know were nii-san is?". While staring at me the people pointed to the back of the room, at a giant pile of papers on top of a desk.

"Let me guess the person named 'Komui' is behind that desk?" ,I cross my arms annoyed by the giant mess. I walked to the back of the room behind the desk, while everyone else followed and walked him on the head with the back of my sword as i heard a little yelp coming from the man. I turned around and saw everyones gaping faces, "Okay he's up". Lenalee looked at me in suprise and I watched her open her mouth to say something but was cut of by-

"MY DEAR SWEET SISTER LENALEE ! DID YOU COME TO SEE YOUR BROTHER? DID ANY OF THESE OCTOPI TOUCH YOU ? BECAUSE IF THEY DID I WILL BRING OUT KORMORIN III!" ,'Komui yelled as he jumped out from behind his desk and latched on to Lenalee, witch only got him a kick in the head.

"Nii-san we have a new exorcist, here with us!" Lenalee happily exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, the other people nodded towards me as I stood there silently.

"We do?" ,'Komui' looked over at me and adjusted his glasses. He was a tall man probably in his mid-twenties with short blue hair, and dark violet eyes. He was wearing a white lab coat like the other people in the room. 'This guy is weird'. "Your right Lenalee" ,he exclaimed,"We do have a new exorsist, my name is Komui Lee head of the london branch science department!, and what might your name be..?".

"Oh",I happily smiled at everyone,"My full name is May, Yunna , Walker".

* * *

**I'm sorry but now you have to** **wait for the next chapter now. **

**Reviews are welcome.**

**And I don't know who May is going to be paired up with so please tell me in the reviews. **


End file.
